


Осколки Истваана

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Is only it may be called fluff, Missing Scenes, Other, Some pieces of folklore, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Агапито Нев, командор Когтей, переживший Истваанскую резню, вернулся живым из этого ада. Живым ли?****Сборник missing scenes по книгам Гэва Торпа о Гвардии Ворона.





	1. Akme

Снаружи опять зарядил дождь. Липкий, противный, пропитанный запахом сырой земли, сгоревшей травы, гнили и застарелой крови.

Слишком много крови.

Агапито прикрыл глаза, приваливаясь спиной к камням.

Дождь начинался и заканчивался, начинался снова и заканчивался опять. Как будто Истваан пытался смыть с себя досаждающих ему паразитов, разрывающих его поверхность взрывами и обжигающих его огнем.

Он пытался смыть с себя все, что казалось ему грязью, не делая разницы между цветом доспехов.

Сумрачные пещеры, в которых скрывались выжившие Гвардейцы Ворона, напоминали Агапито о сумрачных коридорах катакомб Освобождения. Те были точно такими же — сырыми, пропитанными затхлой сыростью, и точно такими же небезопасными.

Но там было понятно, кто твой враг.

А здесь приходилось ждать удара в спину от тех, кого тридцать дней назад называли братьями.

Самому Агапито казалось, что прошло уже куда больше времени.

Пожалуй, что целая жизнь.

Их было около сотни, усталых и израненных десантников в облезших, испачканных доспехах, давно потерявших свой глубокий черный цвет. Их было около сотни, и для них здесь было слишком мало места.

Агапито поднял глаза, рассматривая остальных братьев. Сидя, стоя, лежа — они рассредоточились вдоль стен, в углах, между камней, и хмурое молчание, висящее в воздухе, нарушалось только едва слышными шорохами и тяжелым дыханием раненых.

Они не стонали и не жаловались — даже те из них, кто был ранен достаточно серьезно. Скрытность и осторожность были впитаны ими с молоком матери еще задолго до того, как их приняли в ряды астартес.

Агапито пошевелился, поудобнее устраиваясь на своем месте, опираясь спиной на неудобные камни, чувствуя, как покореженный доспех неприятно прижимается к левой лопатке — туда пришелся серьезный удар чьего-то топора, и лопатка до сих пор откликалась ноющей болью на каждое движение. Отыскав, наконец, наименее неудобную позу, Агапито стащил латные перчатки, устало потирая вспотевшее лицо.

Они сидели здесь уже третий час, ожидая вестей от разведывательного отряда. Сержант Самека и трое его товарищей отправились к закодированной точке встречи, расположенной в нескольких километрах отсюда. Они должны были выяснить, добрался ли кто-то до нее, и проводить выживших к убежищу, где скрывались остальные.

Пока что никаких новостей от сержанта не поступало. Порой вместе с ветром сквозь шум дождя доносился глухой рокот, но понять, что это — гром, эхо, отражающееся в скалах, или далекие взрывы, — было невозможно.

Агапито покосился на Коракса, неподвижно сидящего у самого выхода в пещеру, словно пытающегося расслышать что-то сквозь шум ливня. А может быть, его обостренный слух и правда позволял услышать больше.

Командор этого не знал, и сейчас ему это было неинтересно.

Он поднял глаза, задумчиво, глядя на сидящих напротив него братьев. Боевой брат Аэно из двадцать пятой роты, устроился прямо на земле, глядя куда-то в пространство, и его пальцы механически ерошили волосы десантника, пристроившего голову ему на колени. Агапито отрешенно вспомнил, что этот парень приходился Аэно каким-то родственником. Кажется, двоюродным братом. И, кажется, его забрали в ряды астартес на два года позже самого Аэно. Доспехов на нем почти не было, а то, что осталось, являло собой жалкое зрелище. Из груди десантника с хрипом вырывалось неровное дыхание, пальцы то и дело инстинктивно вздрагивали, как будто пытаясь нащупать оружие. Лицо самого Аэно пересекал глубокий порез, закупоренный запекшейся кровью.  Десантник дернулся, и Аэно машинально прижал его голову к себе, беззвучно шепча что-то. Его взгляд по-прежнему был устремлен в пространство, но руки инстинктивно пытались удержать и защитить того, кто нуждался в его защите.

Глядя на них, Агапито едва заметно улыбнулся.

Они с Бранном сражались плечом к плечу уже не один десяток лет, но старший брат до сих пор порой дергался, пытаясь прикрыть его плечом. Иногда Агапито это смешило, иногда злило, но сейчас он… да, пожалуй, сейчас ему не хватало брата рядом.

Где-то в глубинах памяти одно за другим шевельнулись воспоминания — чуть размытые, выцветшие, как старые пикты. Первые дни восстания, бесконечные бои, реки крови, тела убитых и раненых. Были и те, кто повернул назад, когда в полной мере осознал, какую цену придется заплатить за победу, те, кто оказался не готов ее платить.

Коракс был уверен в своих людях, но люди были всего лишь людьми, слабыми и непредсказуемыми.

Агапито помнил, как они точно так же сидели в сыром коридоре шахты и ждали сигнала от Коракса, который ушел в дальний сектор с небольшим отрядом. Один из командиров оказался слабее, чем думал сам, и его часть операции оказалась под угрозой. Кораксу пришлось брать дело в свои руки, и не только потому, что он был сильнее и храбрее. Люди должны были обрести надежду и вернуть утраченное мужество, увидев, что их лидер по-прежнему рядом.

Бранн отправился с ним, и Агапито ждал его, разозленный тем, что ему не разрешили присоединиться к брату. Он убеждал себя, что то, что ворочается внутри, задевая ледяными иголками сердце и легкие — это злость и обида, а не страх. Страх, что ничего не получится, страх, что брат не вернется, страх, что все было напрасно.

Но брат вернулся, и они продолжили свой путь по темным шахтам до центрального блока, добираясь сквозь темноту до точки следующей встречи.

Вместе с воспоминаниями о тех днях вспомнилась и та песенка, которую они напевали потом, сидя на ящиках, грязные, усталые, покрытые чужой кровью.

_Мои глаза привыкли к темноте,_

_Мои глаза не знали солнца с детства…_

Кажется, она не была старой. Кажется, ее придумал кто-то из рабочих, в шутку, сказав, что настоящим повстанцам нужен свой гимн. Что все революции сопровождались песней, которую полагалось горланить в лицо угнетателям.

Они и горланили — правда, не в лицо, а потом. Еще ничего не было кончено, еще не была подписана официальная капитуляция, кое-где еще бушевал огонь и шли перестрелки. Но чувство, что высшая точка пройдена, уже висело в воздухе, чувствовалось на языке, ощущалось в легких.

Агапито не помнил, кто первым начал напевать.

_Семнадцать долгих лет провел я под землей,_

_Пока к свободе не открылась дверца…_

Чей-то голос начал выводить незатейливые строчки, кто-то подхватил, и вскоре множество голосов слились в едином порыве. Кто-то хлопал в ладоши или барабанил по пустому ящику, кто-то притоптывал в такт. Они пели и смеялись, смеялись и пели, понимая, что все закончилось.

Конечно, тогда еще ничего не закончилось, но Агапито остро ощутил именно в тот момент, что ему больше не придется бояться.

_Рубцы остались на моей спине,_

_От соли, и от стали, и от плети…_

Негромкие голоса раздавались совсем рядом, слишком ощутимые, слишком живые для того, чтобы быть одними воспоминаниями. Агапито приоткрыл глаза, понимая, что слышит голоса сидящих вокруг братьев.

Он не знал, услышал ли кто-то его мысли, или же просто подумал о том же самом, или же он сам просто-напросто запел вслух, слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои воспоминания, а остальные подхватили…

Неважно.

Сейчас это было неважно.

_Теперь и сталь, и плеть сгорят в огне,_

_И солнца свет увидят наши дети…_

Негромкие голоса сплелись в один мерный мелодичный гул, похожий на шум воды, заполнивший пещеру. К хриплым, тихим голосам, напевающим старый мотив, присоединился еще один — глубокий и ясный. Агапито поднял глаза и невольно улыбнулся, заметив, что примарх напевает вместе с ними.

Тогда, среди обломков и осколков, Коракс сидел молча, словно еще не веря, словно не понимая, не разделяя общего нервного веселья — а сейчас, сидя на пропахшей гарью и кровью земле, он пел вместе с ними.

И внутри стало легко. Совсем как тогда. Словно лопнула давно натянутая струна, отпуская напряжение, накопившееся за эти дни.

Агапито не знал, что ждет их впереди. Он не знал, выберутся ли они живыми. Не знал, вернутся ли сержант Самека и его люди, вернутся ли они одни или с кем-то еще.

Но, как и тогда, он чувствовал — ему больше не нужно бояться.  


	2. Gaaurni

Где-то за стеной раздался мерный гул — включилась система вентиляции. Бранн прислушался к шуму — судя по его интенсивности, началась процедура штатной очистки воздушных систем. Энергия генераторов перераспределилась на не самые жизненно важные системы, значит, нагрузка на пустотные щиты снизилась.

А это означает, что они наконец-то в безопасности.

Несколько минут Бранн лежал, глядя в потолок, слушая гул вентиляционных систем и тихое, хриплое дыхание брата, съежившегося на соседней койке.

С той поры, как Агапито поднялся на борт корабля, они едва нашли несколько свободных минут, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. Уходить от Истваана надо было осторожно и быстро, не привлекая излишнего внимания ни к себе, ни к другим кораблям. Приходилось поддерживать режим затемнения и каким-то образом совмещать его с работой корабельного апотекариона, работавшего на износ, едва справляясь с количеством раненых.

Менее важными вопросами комфорта никто не озадачивался, многие легионеры спали прямо на полу, в коридорах, сидя у стен. Корабль выглядел так, словно его наводнили призраки убитых на Истваане — в побитых доспехах, с посеревшими лицами, безжизненными черными глазами.

Первые сутки Бранн и вовсе не думал о брате — ему достаточно было знания, что Агапито жив и находится где-то на корабле. И только потом, на второй день, направляясь к себе и случайно обнаружив Агапито дремлющим где-то в углу, Бранн невольно задумался, чем тот был занят в те моменты, когда не выполнял приказы лорда Коракса.

И, столкнувшись с отрешенным взглядом темных глаз, Бранн невольно подумал, что, возможно, поторопился с выводами.

Агапито больше напоминал мертвеца, забредшего на борт корабля среди выживших.

Выживших ли?

— Брат, — осторожно позвал Бранн, касаясь его плеча. Агапито поднял глаза, глядя куда-то сквозь него.

— Агапито, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес Бранн, словно проверяя, действительно ли перед ним его брат, — пойдем. Не нужно здесь сидеть, тебе стоит отдохнуть как следует.

Агапито помедлил, словно не сразу сообразив, что от него хотят, и, наконец, кивнул и ухватился за протянутую руку, вставая на ноги.

Потом, когда они шли по коридору, Бранн запоздало спохватился, что не знает, в каких каютах разместили Агапито и остальных выживших, да и разместили ли их где-нибудь вообще. Поэтому он повел брата к себе. Агапито машинально переставлял ноги, кажется, даже не задумываясь, куда они идут.

Каюта Бранна была рассчитана на одного легионера, но из каменной лавки и нескольких сдвинутых ящиков вышла достаточно неплохая койка. Отыскав в ящиках еще покрывал, Бранн вытащил церемониальный плащ, и, подумав, отправил его на койку вместе с покрывалами.

Церемонии сейчас были ни к чему.

Бранн помог брату избавиться от потертых доспехов и покачал головой, глядя на то, во что превратился его поддоспешный комбинезон. Агапито вытянулся на импровизированном ложе и прикрыл глаза. Бранн устроился на своей койке, вытягивая ноги, и задумчиво уставился в потолок.

Он слышал, как дышит его брат, быстро, отрывисто, словно боясь, что не успеет надышаться. Его плечи выглядели обманчиво расслабленными, но Бранн слишком хорошо знал, как дышит Агапито, когда действительно спит — мерно и спокойно.

И слишком хорошо знал его манеру задерживать дыхание — чтобы не услышали, не пришли, не обнаружили.

Совсем как тогда, много лет назад, когда он подолгу не мог заснуть, боясь, что за ним придут _гааурни_.

Бранн хорошо помнил, как проснулся от чужого сопения совсем рядом. Жизнь в шахтах Ликея требовала чуткого сна, чтобы вовремя отогнать паразита, собравшегося забраться тебе на грудь, чтобы уловить момент, когда надсмотрщик подойдет к самой двери и разбудит тех, кто не стоит на ногах, ударом дубинки.

Но тогда рядом стоял не паразит и не надсмотрщик. Бранн высунул голову из-под покрывала и недовольно поинтересовался:

— Ты опять считаешь, что под твоей койкой кто-то есть?

Бояться гааурни стыдно. Особенно, когда ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы мочь поднять кирку. Только совсем маленькие дети, до сих пор пачкающие штаны, боятся гааурни. Бранн уже давно не боится гааурни, да и Агапито не первый день держит в руках кирку. Отец давно сколотил ему койку из старых ящиков, такую же, как и для Бранна, потому что Агапито был уже взрослым.

— Брат, я… — тихо откликнулся Агапито откуда-то из сумрака. — Я не боюсь. Мне холодно… от стены. Она сырая.

Угол, в котором стояла койка брата, был совершенно сухим. Отец специально проверял, чтобы все было хорошо. Мама умерла от сырости и плесени, заведшейся в ее легких, и отец строго следил за тем, чтобы его дети избежали подобной участи.

— Агапито, — строго начал Бранн, стараясь говорить таким же тоном, как и отец, когда надо было сказать важную вещь, — под твоей койкой никого нет. Гааурни — сказки для детей.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил тот, но его тон Бранну очень не понравился. Агапито не первый день держал в руках кирку и уже давно работал наравне с другими детьми, но по-прежнему мог расплакаться из-за ерунды.

Сам Бранн перестал плакать уже давно — кода умерла мама. Старшему не положено распускать сопли.

— Возвращайся в постель, — велел Бранн как можно спокойнее. — До начала рабочей смены осталось недолго.

Агапито повернулся к своей койке, закусив губу. Бранн подождал немного, и со вздохом откинул покрывало.

— Ладно уж, залезай, мелюзга.

Агапито обиженно шмыгнул носом, но спорить не стал. Он забрался на койку рядом с Бранном, и какое-то время они возились, пытаясь поместиться на узкой койке вдвоем под одним покрывалом.

— Одеяло мог и свое прихватить, — укоризненно пробормотал Бран. Острые локти и коленки брата, казалось, занимали все доступное пространство, а прижиматься спиной к холодной стене не хотелось совершенно. Пришлось прижаться ближе, на всякий случай обхватив Агапито поперек живота, чтобы тот не грохнулся с койки во сне. Бранн неловко потерся лицом о подушку, — растрепанные вихры брата настойчиво лезли в нос, — и, наконец, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыл глаза.

Гааурни были ничем иным, кроме как детскими сказками. Матери пугали несмышленых детей, что гааурни утащат их, если те будут заглядывать, куда не надо, залезать в темные трубы и подходить близко к глубоким ямам.

Страх был привычным орудием воспитания среди ликейцев — детей учили бояться их матери, матерей учили бояться мужья, мужей учили бояться надсмотрщики. Те, кто был достаточно взрослым, чтобы удержать в руках кирку, начинал понимать, что есть вещи пострашнее гааурни.

Но Бранн не задумываясь разбил бы нос любому, кто назвал его брата трусом.

… Агапито шумно вдохнул, — или всхлипнул, — отвлекая Бранна от лишних воспоминаний. Тот повернулся, глядя на напряженную спину.

— Агапито, — позвал он.

Ответа не последовало.

— Эй, я же слышу, что ты не спишь.

Агапито повернулся, вопросительно глядя на брата. Бранн приглашающе пошевелил пальцами, приподнимая угол покрывала.

— Иди сюда.

Агапито недоуменно нахмурился, затем уголок его рта странно дернулся — словно он собирался улыбнуться, но забыл, как это делается.

— Брат, — хрипло проговорил он, — со мной все нормально. Я знаю, что там никого нет, — добавил он, помолчав, и криво усмехнулся, видимо, все-таки вспомнив, как это делается.

Бранн смерил его долгим взглядом и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я знаю. Там просто… очень холодная стена.

Агапито рассмеялся, хриплым, дребезжащим смехом, словно механизм, отвечающий за него, не использовался целую вечность. Выпутавшись из одеял, он шагнул к койке брата и устроился рядом. Бран приобнял его за пояс, ощущая под пальцами бугры недавних рубцов и мышц. За проведенные на Истваане дни Агапито ощутимо осунулся. Кажется, теперь его локти снова будут впиваться под ребра, невесело усмехнулся Бранн.

Агапито повозился, устраиваясь у него под боком, пристраивая голову на плечо, и его растрепанные, отросшие волосы щекотались и лезли в нос. Бранн фыркнул, сдувая щекочущую нос прядку, и невольно улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к мерному, ровному дыханию брата.

В тот день, когда предательство Хоруса раскрылось, мир изменился навсегда.

Но некоторые вещи остались такими же, как и прежде. 


	3. Осколок

Вокруг раскинулся космос. Обманчиво пустой, обманчиво спокойный, обманчиво бескрайний. Каждая из сияющих точек могла быть звездой, вокруг которой вращались захваченные предателями планеты. Каждая из этих точек могла быть отголоском взрыва — от планеты, от корабля.

Каждая из этих точек могла быть отголоском далекого шторма. Где-то там, вдалеке, шли бои, уничтожались планеты, где-то там разрывалась ткань бытия, и твари, чудовищные, отвратительные твари, вырывались в этот мир, принося с собой смерть и скверну.

Воспоминания о нечестивых тварях до сих пор заставляли сердца сжиматься, откликались болезненным холодом где-то внутри, и Агапито прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом в ледяное бронированное стекло обзорного экрана. Холод стекла отвлекал от холода внутри.

Каждая из этих тварей, разрывавшая на куски его братьев, когда-то сама была десантником. Таким же братом-десантником, воевавшим за примарха и Императора. Таким же смертным мальчишкой, которого забрали из семьи, чтобы сделать из него сверхчеловека.

Они должны были стать Ангелами Императора. А вместо этого стали чудовищами.

Когда-то Агапито воевал с ними плечом к плечу. Теперь он воевал против них.

Могло ли быть по-другому? Могли ли они отказаться от этой судьбы? Могло ли случиться так, что Агапито бы сам стал таким же чудовищем, против которого сражались бы его недавние собратья?

Отстранившись от ледяного стекла, командор снова посмотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ним черноту. Без силового доспеха, отданного технодесантникам для починки, без брони, закрывавшей обзорные экраны, без оружия в руке Агапито ощущал себя, как вытащенный из своей скорлупы слизняк, беспомощный, голый и уязвимый.

По гладкой поверхности скользнуло мутное, едва различимое пятно чужого отражения, и Агапито резко развернулся, едва не приняв боевую стойку.

— Готов драться даже с собственными братьями? — фыркнул Герит Аренди, подходя ближе. Агапито не ответил, раздраженно поморщившись. Он не услышал Аренди, пока тот не подошел слишком близко, несмотря на то, что сам был таким же десантником. Что ж, Герит не даром занимал свой предыдущий пост, долгие годы будучи тенью самого примарха.

— Мы все так или иначе с ними деремся, — сухо проговорил Агапито и снова отвернулся к экрану.

— В самом деле, — без тени иронии кивнул Аренди, подходя ближе. — Нев, — позвал он, коснувшись плеча командора, — ты ни о чем не хочешь поговорить?

— Думаю, нет, — Агапито тряхнул плечом, сбрасывая его пальцы.

— А я думаю, что да, — спокойно ответил Герит, и снова положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя повернуться. — Мы не слепые, Агапито. Мы видим, во что ты превратился. Бранн волнуется за тебя.

— Но здесь ты, а не он.

Аренди невесело усмехнулся, бросив короткий взгляд на раскинувшуюся за стеклом черноту.

— Не хочу сказать дурного о твоем брате, но он не поймет тебя. Он там не был. Тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто видел это собственными глазами.

— Если ты это видел и понимаешь, что происходит в моей душе, то ты должен понимать, что говорить об этом бессмысленно. Такое прошлое не отпустит после одного разговора, Герит.

— Любое прошлое не отпустит, пока ты сам от него не отцепишься.

Агапито резко развернулся. В его темных глазах плескалось бешенство.

— «Не отцепишься»? Ты что, считаешь, что эти воспоминания доставляют мне удовольствие? — глухо переспросил он. — Ты соображаешь, что несешь?

— Прекрасно соображаю, — невозмутимо ответил Аренди. — Конечно, гнев — это не там эмоция, которую я хотел бы увидеть на твоем лице, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. А то мне начало казаться, что в суматохе эвакуации с Истваана прихватили каменную глыбу, а настоящий Нев до сих пор уныло слоняется где-то там, на поверхности.

Агапито смерил его долгим взглядом. Помолчав, он криво усмехнулся и снова отвернулся к экрану.

— Иногда мне действительно кажется, что я остался там, — сознался он. — Призрак Истваана ушел за мной сначала в эвакуационный корабль, затем на борт флагмана, и, похоже, намерен вернуться со мной на Освобождение.

— Перестань его подкармливать. Он питается твоей ненавистью, твоими мыслями. Прекрати о нем думать, и он оставит тебя.

— «Прекрати думать»? Герит, ты в своем уме? Ты сам знаешь, что там творилось. Ты сам видел это. Ты сам каким-то чудом выжил — и ты сам _об этом не думаешь_?

— Именно что не думаю, Нев, — спокойно откликнулся Аренди, на его спокойном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Пришлось научиться. Пока мы скрывались на Истваане, эти ублюдки выслеживали нас. Они чуяли наши мысли. Наши чувства. Эмоции. Инстинктивные реакции. Как хищники, которые чуют кровь. И они пытались выкурить нас. Сломать. Они насылали на нас видения. Раз за разом перед нашими глазами вставали картины гибели наших братьев и нашего примарха. Раз за разом, когда наши раненые пытались забыться сном, они оказывались во власти кошмаров. Боль и усталость — или безумие. Все, что нам оставалось — не думать. Не бояться, не ненавидеть. Даже не надеяться. Мы превращались в ледяные статуи, чтобы выжить, а ты выжил, чтобы превратиться в ледяную статую?

Агапито открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но, помедлив, закрыл его обратно и виновато нахмурился.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — проговорил он после паузы. — Я превратился в ледяную статую. Как в той старой легенде — помнишь, лорд Коракс рассказывал о ней как-то? Про мальчика, которому в глаз попал осколок льда, и он начал все видеть кривым и уродливым. В гуще боя много всего летело в разные стороны — осколки брони, осколки снарядов, осколки камней… Может быть, мне просто в глаз попал осколок Истваана, — он хрипло усмехнулся. Смешок вышел сухим и скрипучим, похожим то ли на треск, то ли на карканье.  

— Осколок Истваана… — раздумчиво повторил Аренди, глядя на мерцающие в черноте звезды. — У мальчика в той легенде была девочка, которая растопила льдинку своими слезами.

Он прищурился, словно прикидывая что-то. Агапито уже собрался было пошутить в ответ, но Герит резко развернулся, стальной хваткой сжав его плечо, и, рывком прижав к стеклу обзорного экрана, впился в его губы поцелуем — жестким, требовательным, не терпящим возражений.

Агапито инстинктивно дернулся и замер, как застигнутая врасплох крыса. В первое мгновение его охватила ярость. Он позволил противнику подойти слишком близко, потеряв бдительность.

Ярость и желание убивать схлынули также резко, как и накатили, и следом накатило осознание.

Агапито разжал кулаки, чувствуя, как одеревеневшие на мгновение мышцы медленно расслабляются.

Рядом с ним был не противник. Рядом с ним был его брат. Гвардеец Ворона. Ликейский каторжник, выросший вместе с ним. Сражавшийся с ним бок о бок. Тот, кого можно было подпустить близко.

И вокруг него были не выжженные поля Истваана, где каждый вздох мог стать последним.

Вокруг него были палубы и коридоры корабля его легиона.

И вокруг были не враги, а братья.

— Можешь ударить меня, если хочешь, — проговорил Аренди, отстраняясь, но плечо командора так и не отпустил. Агапито поймал его испытующий взгляд и криво усмехнулся.

— Тебе, конечно, стоило бы врезать, но драться с собственными братьями — последнее дело, — ответил он. — Хотя, должен признать, это было неожиданно.

— Зато действенно, — Аренди фыркнул, выпуская его плечо. — Кто-то должен был растопить этот чертов осколок, если уж даже Бранн не сумел этого сделать.

— И ты решил сделать это сам? — Агапито не очень хотелось спорить, подходящие слова никак не желали находиться, но упрямство и гордость требовали если не ударить, то хотя бы уколоть.

— Кто-то должен был, — повторил Аренди. — Я не ожидал, что увижу по возвращении улыбки на ваших лицах, но покойников мне хватило на Истваане. Нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы позволять каждому из нас блуждать в темноте. И если будет нужно — я буду брать каждого из вас за руку и выводить из этой темноты. Если понадобится — то брать за шиворот и вытаскивать,— он улыбнулся, из-за шрама на щеке улыбка вышла кривой, как будто слегка безумной.

Агапито хмыкнул в ответ. Он хорошо помнил такого Герита — еще смертного мальчишку, горячего, взбалмошного, упертого, способного осадить парой слов кого угодно. Порой даже самого Коракса, с которым Герит плечом к плечу сражался во время восстания.

— Что ж, — наконец, проговорил Агапито, — спасибо. Я не буду говорить, что ты меня вывел. Но, по крайней мере, доходчиво объяснил дорогу.

— Мизерный результат лучше, чем вовсе никакого, — кивнул Аренди в ответ. — И сделай мне одолжение — не замерзай больше. По правде сказать, целуешься ты отвратительно.  

Не дожидаясь, пока Агапито подберет слова для достойного ответа, Аренди развернулся и зашагал прочь. Командор, недоуменно моргнув, помотал головой, глядя ему вслед.

— Герит! — позвал Агапито, и тот вопросительно обернулся. В полумраке коридора было различимо только белесое лицо с черными провалами глаз.

— Ты вытащишь каждого, да? — переспросил Агапито, и, помолчав, поинтересовался:

— А кто вытащит тебя самого?

На белесом призрачном лице словно появился неровный разрез — Герит улыбнулся.

— Три года на Истваане научили меня находить дорогу самому. Меня некому было вести, и у меня не было выбора — я должен был либо выбраться, либо умереть.

— И ты выбрался.

Аренди усмехнулся. Черные провалы глаз закрылись белыми веками, превращая белесое лицо в маску.

— Я умер, — просто ответил он. — Иначе как бы я узнал, откуда вас надо выводить?..


End file.
